1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device, such as a laser printer, and a cartridge attached to the image forming device.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices configured such that a process cartridge is detachably attachable to a main body casing of the image forming device have been widely used. For example, the process cartridge is configured to have a drum cartridge holding a photosensitive drum and a development cartridge holding a development roller. In this configuration, the development cartridge is detachably attachable to the drum cartridge.
The development cartridge is provided with a driven gear for receiving a driving force from the main body casing. The driven gear of the development cartridge is formed to be exposed to the outside of a casing of the process cartridge. The driven gear is supported by the casing of the process cartridge to be rotatable, and a recessed part is formed in the driven gear.
On the other hand, the main body casing is provided with a transmission member at a position facing the driven gear of the development cartridge to transmit the driving force to the development cartridge. Specifically, the transmission member includes a driving gear supported by the main body casing and an advancing member capable of advancing along a rotation axis of the driving gear. When the advancing member is situated at an advanced position, the advancing member engages with the driven gear by fitting into the recessed part of the driven gear.
When a drive motor in the main body casing rotates to produce a driving force, the driving gear and the advancing member of the transmission member rotate together, and thereby the driven gear of the development cartridge rotates together with the advancing member.
By configuring the advancing member as a universal joint such that a rotation axis of the advancing member is allowed to intersect with the rotation axis of the driving gear, the advancing member can be coupled to the driven gear of the development cartridge in a state where the rotation axis of the driving gear does not coincide with the rotation axis of the driven gear.